


If you have ghoul, you have everything

by MandalorianBitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Church Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianBitch/pseuds/MandalorianBitch
Summary: Olivia was raised to be a good, happy and lovely wife to her fiance, Kyle. When she find herself alone, Olivia forgets the meaning of "wrong" and "forbbiden" when she move to a new place, surrounded by mistery and different people. A ghoul could show her the beauty in the world, even though she have been told there's only suffer.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Nameless Ghoul(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. I - Master of lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, that's my first fanfiction here! :) I've been a huge fan since 2013 and read a lot of fanfictions, and this time I guess I had a good idea to write.  
> First of all: I'm NOT a native speaker, so there's a grammar mistake here and there. If you find some, please let me know so I can fix it and learn a little more :)  
> I don't own the characters of the band. All I created was Olivia, who I believe to remind more the latin american sthereotype than the european (nothing against Europeans tho) since I always read something like "my light blonde hair", "oh my ginger locks" or "my green eyes" so often and I can barely relate to the characters xD  
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

**The omnipotent**

As always, it all starts with a good girl. I, omnipotent, introduce you to our sweet Olivia.

Olivia was always very introverted and studious, which paid off well, as she managed to finish college and got a job that has supported her since leaving her parents' house and move to the big city, after years and a lot of effort. Considering ther parents religion, she only managed to leave home because she became engaged to her first boyfriend, whom she met in her Catholic church years.

Kyle, her fiance, did not live in the same city thought. He took a little longer to enter the University and had to move to a different city from her after a year of their relationship started, so they kept in touch and, as he always said: "the love we have is pure and guided by the light of the Lord". It was already like 3 years. They said their prayers at the same times every day and sang church songs through video calls when they were very homesick, but nothing more. They never kissed, never made love or anything like that.

But that was how it should be, wasn't it? In such a perverse and sinful world, the ideal is not to let your soul be carried away by the world's illusions.

Olivia was curious, though. When she wanted to go to the cinema, Kyle never accepted to watch "normal" films. She read romance and horror books on her tablet, she was passionate about stories that made her feel different things, even though she didn't know how to interpret those feelings well. She recalls that the last time she suggested watching a romance movie with Kyle one of the times he visited her home, he held her face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oli, those films are full of lies and incite us to sin, you know, right?"He raised one of his thick black eyebrows. His green eyes sparkled and mesmerized Olivia's. She just waved. "So, we cannot watch things that influence us to sin."

And they never brought it up again.

That night, Olivia was alone with her laptop connected to the TV, while watching a horror movie and writing for a local newspaper. She recently moved to a building in a neighborhood somewhat distant from the city center, with some alleys and dark streets, but with a great nightlife. She could hear the parties taking place on weekends and throughout the week the streets were almost always full of people of the most different styles.

And that was what she wrote about: living alone, but surrounded by different people.

Olivia lives alone, but she doesn't feel alone. She always believes that there is something, or someone, who takes care of her and inspires her to do her job. On weekends she usually visits a church in the center, where she makes her donations, attends masses and does some social projects. Since she was very young she was inserted in this environment, so it became a custom that she carries for life.

The clock marked 10PM.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger, and at that time she was afraid to walk alone, so the solution was to look for a restaurant that would deliver the food. He searched the app for a few minutes until he found a steakhouse and placed his order: 3 barbecue portions with sauce and fries, soda and a portion of salad, after all, balance is everything, isn't it?

She left her cell phone aside and continued typing while Nosferatu made the first appearance in the film playing in her TV.

\----

Not so far from Olivia's building, a church closed its prayers. Papa Nihil had just delivered a long sermon - really long, as he often forgot where he was and had to start over - and everyone in the church surrounded the altar to receive the profane blessing. The talk was about the fame the church was gaining, and about how people in the neighborhood feared passing by the doors or simply meeting one of the members. Rumors were already spreading that they were in the world just to steal innocent souls and things like that.

Always the same nonsense since the beginning of times.

The church was old, with Gothic arches and stained glass that recalled Lucifer's fall, the Black Plague and the rise of the Church. For them, Lucifer's image represented freedom, wisdom, knowledge, lust and strength; The force that guided them through the centuries.

Smoke exhaled along the main room, and the Sisters of Sin lined up to kiss Cardinal Copia's hand after kissing Nihil's. Cardinal represented the Church's new generation and would certainly bring good results. In the background of the altar were creatures of the underworld who came to Earth to serve the Faith and spread the profane Word through the best possible vehicle: music.

Each of them represented an element of alchemy, with ghouls of air, earth, fire, water and ether. Each is responsible for a task in the church and, when the band Ghost performs their shows, each play an instrument.

Well, almost everyone. Multi is an example of "4 in 1", because he plays several instruments and sings. It was what made him happy and feel a bite alive since he returned from Hell to Earth. His last stay had been over 600 years ago, when Plague dominated the world and the Devil himself sent Multi to collect his sons from Earth, in addition to negotiating souls and start to build the Church. One had been that of his beloved Victoria, a German peasant, with long golden locks, blue eyes and pink cheeks. He assumed a human form to approach her and exchanged prayers of love for almost a year. Victoria called him Teodor - a name he invented for himself, since he doesn't have a human name - and a thousand other things while Multi fucked her all night.

Until the day he decided to show his true form to her, believing that her love for him would not change. But what he gained from that was contempt. Later, he witnessed her death, and even when he offered eternal life at his side, she refused, spitting blood before closing her darkened eyes for the last time. Her body all in putrefaction and even though, Multi could see the beautiful woman that he loved.

"I would never love such a disgusting creature like you. I am young ... I am beautiful... you would never be..."

It was her last words. Since then, Multi retreated to hell until he was requested by Papa Emeritus III, whom he has a lot of appreciation and respect for, to prepare with the church to serve the Papa who would come after.

At this point, Multi really missed Papa III. He was a good friend.

"Ghouls, you were great today." The Cardinal spoke, with admiration in his tone. Since Papa III passed, the ghouls have not received as much recognition as they do now. Cardinal was also a good friend to them.

"Thank you, Cardinal. We are looking forward to playing again, when can we go back to rehearsals?" One of the ghouls, Fire, took the lead and asked.

"Soon, my friend. In the meantime, enjoy your rest." The Cardinal waved to the others and walked to a room where he met with Sister Imperator.

They looked at each other. Aether adjusted his mask and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk around the church and see if they need help with anything."

"I'll walk around the neighborhood." Multi said in a discouraged tone.

Everyone approached him.

"What's up, man?" Mountain came over and touched his shoulder. "Don't say that you fell in love with another ghoulette?"

They laughed and Multi just smirked.

"I think I just need fresh air, I'll be back soon." He took a sweatshirt to cover the black fancy shirt, left the tie with his friend Fire and went down the altar.

"Don't forget that tonight is game night!"

They waved as he walked to the door and his image vanished into the darkness of the night.

**\----**

The hoodie of the sweatshirt covered his mask, and that was in his favor. Some people were startled when they saw a guy in a mask walking through the night, but at least today the streets were almost empty. The buildings' lights were mixed with the points of light that the stars in the sky formed, giving the impression that everything was the dark night sky.

After three blocks, he saw a guy looking confusedly at two buildings and grunting at the cell phone in his hand. In the other hand was a box. Multi understood that he was a deliveryman and approached to offer help.

"Can I help you with anything, man?" the ghoul asked, in a friendly tone, as he approached the deliveryman.

With each step the ghoul took in front, the deliveryman took three backwards, frightened.

"What the fuck, man! You almost killed me, what the fuck this mask supposed to be?!"

Multi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about how to explain it without making the guy run away. But it was not the first time that this had happened.

"Dude, that's beside the point. You need to find an address and I know that place well, if you at least-"

"Get away or I'll call the police!"The delivery man threatened, with a stupidly scared tone.

The ghoul raised his hands as if surrendering and came a little closer. The gentle scent of the ghoul mixed with the scent of burning and smoke he carries after so many years in hell and breathing in the smoke of the Church's sacrifices. As he approached, the deliveryman noticed the smell and started to lean against the nearest wall.

"Ge-get away from me! You are one of the demons that everyone talks about, you are the evil that walks the earth!" He showed a crucifix pendant hanging from a cord.

Multi raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was tired of living apologizing for his appearance, even though he already does his best to hide it, who he really is. The ghoul walked slowly, as a lion trapping his prey. He saw a name on the blue jacket the deliveryman was wearing: John.

"You know what, John?"His voice tone changed, became deeper and darker. His eyes growing red as he walked closer to the human. "You're right." Multi brought his face close to John's, fixing his eyes. "You are right. I am a demon of the underworld, created by the Devil himself to spread sin on Earth and condemn all of you, humans, to fire and sulfur."

John whimpered a prayer already well known to the ghoul: the Our Father prayer. It was not the first time that someone had feverishly recited a fervent prayer addressed to him. Multi calmly held his hands in John's hands, who was holding the crucifix as tightly as possible and looked like he could pass out at any moment.

Multi chuckled.

"This?" The ghoul's hands looked like a pyre set on fire in contrast to John's shaky, icy hands. "This means nothing to me."

The ghoul took the crucifix in his hands, examined it for a minute and licked the holy cross looking right inside John's eyes, who screamed like a baby as soon as he had the chance and ran out, dropping the box on the floor and climbing on his scooter.

Multi watched the silhouette move away and get lost in the darkness. The box had a note on top that caught the ghoul's attention:

_Olivia Tildeman, Torre Áurea, apartment 606._  
_Payment at time of delivery._  
_Observations: "please come asap or I think I will starve"._

**\----**

The entrance to the building was well lit, with a small guardhouse where an elderly human listened to a small radio. Considering the thickness of his glasses' lenses, he can no longer see very well, nor did he care when the ghoul passed by the window holding the box.

He walked calmly to the building's hall, so the lights came on and it made him jump a little. He looked around and kept walking until he found the cabin lit with a mirror in the background, where he saw his reflection. He turned his head to the side, a custom he created over time, as if trying to understand his own image from another perspective. At that moment, he wondered if it was worth doing or if it was just ruining someone's night. Imagine if a guy in a black hood, wearing a horned mask, shows up at your door at 11PM, holding your dinner?

In a short time living in this century, Multi realized that people are not very receptive to the aesthetic standard of him and his race. Wearing the mask he even felt a bit of a difference, some people thought it was a Halloween costume and, depending on where he was, they would say it is a great costume and ask what site the ghoul bought from. Not having a human name to be called by also complicated some things, so Multi avoided going out too much. They asked too many questions or simply stated that he is a disgusting creature.

But if he left today and that happened, there must be a reason. Papa Emeritus III always told him that there is an objective in each small event, each reaction generates a new one and there is not even one event without purpose.

"Excuse me, are you going up?" a voice woke him from his thoughts. A man, dressed in a black suit and tie, looked apathetically at the figure of the ghoul, without seeming to care about the mask.

The human blinked a few times and frowned, now noticing his image but quickly shook his head as if asking for forgiveness and simply stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, I'm looking for the 606 apartment" Said the ghoul, consulting the words on the box and also entering the elevator.

"Oh, I live one floor below that. Let me..." The human excused himself with his hand and placed two of the shiny buttons, then turned his face forward, placing his hands in front of his body and turning off his thoughts.

Multi looked out of the corner of his eye, and repeated the human's position, rocking back and forth slightly as a music played in the background.

The display marked the 3rd floor.

"So... where did you bought this outfit?" Multi asked suddenly.

The human looked a little confused and then understood the question.

"Oh, this suit is a gift from a tailor, a friend of mine." He smirked, touching his pockets anxiously. "Well, the tie is Armani."

The ghoul nodded and continued looking ahead. The display marked the 5th floor. The bell rang and the doors opened to the sides.

"Well good night." He waved briefly as left the elevator, and with a singing smile he looked at the ghoul's face. "I liked the mask. We all need to use them, don't we? But yours have style ate least."

And the human walked down the corridor while the door closed behind him.

Multi looked at himself in the mirror again and sighed when he reached the 6th floor. It was strange, but the ghoul felt a chill in his belly as he walked down the hall, thinking about what might happen.

The ghoul repeated the number on the door as he nervouslymoved his hands on the box and suddenly smelled roasted meat that rose up through the cracks. Multi closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the scent. When he knocked on the door, the small image immediately appeared before his eyes.

She was small near some women he had already met on Earth, but she had a firm posture and looked at him with her head held high. The reddish lips stood out on the pale face framed by the dark hair, but not black at all, more like a dark brown color. She was wearing a sweatshirt very similar to Multi's, but white and without a hood. Her bright brown eyes met his and stayed there for a while.

Olivia stared at him for a few seconds, staring into his eyes and felt her heart beat like a thunder at each contraction.

"Good evening, Olivia." The ghoul forged his most serene voice.

Hearing that deep voice calling her name sent a shiver up her spine.

"I brought the food you ordered." Multi handed the box.

"Good... evening..." Olivia held the box and felt the thermal shock between her cold fingers and the warm hands of the man in front of her.

The ghoul's breath stopped. Not that it was a big problem, he could go a long time without breathing and would be fine soon. Olivia made room for him to go through the door and made a gesture.

"Can you come in while I get my credit card?"

He didn't know what to do and needed to think fast.

"Sure, I'll wait" He waved and took a step forward.

Now there's no turning back.

The apartment was small and cozy, with a lavender smell and lit by low lights reflecting on the pale blue walls, creating a somewhat peaceful atmosphere. There was a sofa with a flowered blanket and some pillows, a bookcase with lots of books and a television that was quickly turned off by the girl, who seemed uncomfortable in showing what she was watching.

"You can sit, if you want to." She removed the blanket and left it on a chair that was already full of pillows.

When Multi sat down, the soft smell invaded his nostrils, even with the mask. Olivia came in through a door that was supposed to be the bedroom and he was alone in the room.

He noticed a small altar with a statuette of Saint Catherine of Alexandria, surrounded by two candles and a third. Multi smiled to himself. Apparently she lived alone and didn't even have a pet. The television was connected to a laptop and from a distance he could see the scene of a movie paused, being led by curiosity to look more closely.

Olivia returned and stood at the entrance to her room, watching him.

"It's just a silly movie... I shouldn't even be watching this." She approached.

"Nosferatu? I never watched this. It seems to be beautiful."

Olivia looked at him with a contained smile when she heard that.

"You look like you're into these things." She examined the ghoul's mask. Olivia saw the small, curved inward horns, the shape of the nose and what would be the eyebrows over his eyes.

And what beautiful eyes he got.

His presence exuded a warmth, so cozy that Olivia felt like hugging the man in front of her. His pink lips were not covered, but the dark shadow cast over them gave the impression that there was no mouth there to speak. Multi did not move for anything and just watched the contemplation through the bright eyes before him, as he had not seen before, not for him. These looks were more directed at Cardinal Copia, perhaps, or Emeritus III. A ghoul did not deserve to be appreciated, for which he learned his whole life.

Olivia blinked a few times, as if she were waking up and walked away, showing the card.

"Uh... where's the credit car machine?"

Multi frowned behind the mask. What machine?

"The machine to pass the card," She smiled and gestured. "I warned that I would pay in credit."

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I... I think I left it there in the restaurant." Multi scratched the back of his neck. "But that's okay, I... I'll come back later to get the payment."

Multi stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Olivia looked suspicious at his movements. Now she realized that it might not have been a good idea to have a strange guy while she was home alone.

"Will it be okay for you to return without the payment? I don't want to cause you any problems, it never happened to be forgotten the machine before." Her voice was serious, but deep down she had a little compassion.

He doesn't remember having spent so much time close to human without feeling the looks of disgust, and he rarely saw the pity of humans in action. In their conception, everyone was as cunning as any ghoul could be, and even worse, because they were always hiding behind the masks of kindness that they create under the puritan image.

But she didn't.

Olivia did not shiver when she saw him, did not cry out her prayers - even though she was apparently religious - and opened the doors of her house to him without questioning anything. This warmed the ghoul's heart in a way that only happens every half century. Even though, he felt anxious because he was lying to keep feeling welcomed.

To keep this up, how far does a lie go?

"I have money here, you can let me pay and then I'll come back with a machine, in another day or-" Multi started walking towards the living room door.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you problems" She held his arm lightly.

Once again, their eyes met.

"I'm sorry, really! It's my fault, I forgot to bring the machine. I'm new there and I'm not used to it yet." His voice sounded so innocent that the Devil himself could feel sorry for him.

Olivia made a concerned expression and calmly pushed him back onto the couch.

"Calm down, I won't tell this to the restaurant owner." She passed her hand on his shoulder as if comforting a frightened animal.

He had to take advantage of the situation, it was instinctive.

"It's okay, the most they'll do is leave me without dinner." Multi sighed.

"Look, I... I think I bought too much food, you know?" Olivia nervously played with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Do you... Do you want to stay for a while and eat with me? I haven't had company in a while so..."

"Are you asking me to stay?"His voice soundedal a bit surprised.

"Well, if you want to... I'd like you to stay."

Of course, she wouldn't understand, but asking a ghoul to be by your side is a huge prove of confidence. Olivia called him into the kitchen and he helped unpack, setting up a messy dining table. Multi watched her move quickly through the kitchen, separating plates and cutlery.

On the wall was a picture of a smiling priest, with a text from the Bible next to it written in Latin.

"I like to look at this psalm when I have breakfast in the morning." She said smiling. "And the Pope conveys a very cool image of humility.

"I also really like the Pope." Well, not the one she likes, but it is still something to talk about. "I think that I understood my goal on Earth by following his teachings, that made me recognize myself."

She smiled and passed him a plate of grilled barbecue.

"I hope to meet him, one day." She said.

The rest of the dinner went more smoothly than he expected. They laughed at some silly things, such as the cold weather and the laziness they felt in taking a shower.

"Do you wear this mask while working?"

"I think it's cool, the people I work with also think, so I always wear it."

Well, it wasn't a lie. All of his ghoul friends also wore masks.

"That's nice. I already felt like wearing some things, like piercing and tattoos, but that was in my teens and before I understood that my body is a sacred temple."

He raised his eyebrows behind the mask, thinking of the tattoos and piercings he had throughout his lifetime.

"Yeah, it may be wrong. But you know, I think the Lord is merciful and forgives our mistakes."

The Lord of the Hell, yes. He even delights in the small sins that are committed every day and rewards his sons for doing so. Before he could say anything, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see what it was about.

"Fire: Hey, we're waiting for you to start the night of the games. Where's that fat booty?"

Multi laughed lightly and put the phone in his pocket.

"Is it something from work?" Olivia asked with a singing smile. "Do you need to go?"

"It's a Clergy thing, I kind of need to go." Multi's voice expressed the reluctance of leave her presence.

"Are you from the church?" She sounded amazed. "I never imagined meeting someone with common interests so out of the blue."

In Olivia thoughts, he looked like an envoy from the angels.

Multi blinked twice before answering. _"Can I call this a church?"_ He thought about a millisecond.

_Damn it, I already lied so far!_

"Oh, yes, yes, I play at the church!" He said excitedly.

She was going to start the questions. Too many questions made him anxious. The only way out of this was to accidentally drop one of the boxes of food scraps on the floor, "unintentionally".

"My Lord, I am very clumsy! Let me clean it up before I go." Multi got up hurriedly and started to collect the dishes.

She stood there not knowing what to do. It was funny to see him all nervous and to imagine the expressions he would be making behind the mask. When he finished putting the dishes in the sink, Olivia approached him before he started washing it.

"It's okay, leave this on me, you've done a lot for me today. Go to your church, I'm happy to see someone committed to the Lord's things."

The ghoul washed his hands and said goodbye to Olivia. They stood before the door for a moment just staring at each other. Multi felt his cell phone ringing in his pocket again and Olivia just smirked, saying that he should go soon and that when she could, Olivia would visit his church.

"Thanks for dinner, it was... it was very kind of you." Multi put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

"I thank you, really. It was... different? I can't explain, I don't get many visitors." Olivia bit her lip, as if to punish herself for practically claiming to be a lonely woman. She took a paper out of her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to him. "Here, keep the receipt! To remember my address. I still need to pay for dinner. As soon as possible I will get the money, I really forgot because I got used to pay everything with my credit card."

"It's okay, but the next one can be on my own, if it's okay for you..."

She stared into Multi's eyes with her dark, bright eyes. He keep talking, slowly and hypnotized.

"... if you want company again.."

 _She keeps looking at me_.

"... if you want to talk better..."

_Don't l_ _ook directly at her eyes, don't look directly at her eyes,_ _don't look directly at her eyes,_ _don't look directly at her eyes...._

Olivia had a sudden idea that she might regret later, but her heart told it was right. The heart can also be guided by God, right? Not everything must be a big sin.

"You got my number on the receipt, when you can come here you just let me know."

"Yes, yes, I... I'll text you." He smiled and took Olivia's hand, bowing before her. "Grazie, mia cara."

Multi left a hot kiss on Olivia's hand and the heat seemed to radiate through the rest of her body. Olivia enjoyed every milisecond that this touch lasted and, as much as she wanted to deny it, she felt something very good inside.

"Good night, Olivia." He got up again and started walking down the corridor.

"Wait!"

Multi turned to face her.

"You didn't tell me your name."

The ghoul smiled when he realized that he had indeed marked the human in some way.

"You can call me Swiss. Or Multi. That's what my friends call me."

She smiled and waved.


	2. To regret and purify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Multi and how Olivia deal with her own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back :)  
> Thank you for taking some time to read the first chapter and a minute more to write a comment, it really means a lot to me to feel supported so I can write more and more here :) ♡♡ I will probably change the point of views to Olivia's and Multi's later, but I like to be the omnipotent haha  
> Hope you enjoy the reading!

**The omnipotent.**

Multi walked down the dark streets, thinking about just happened. He could recall the minutes before meeting Olivia as one of the terrible reactions people use to have as seeing him wearing his mask, then he was suddenly surrounded by a calm, comfortable atmosphere that made him feel welcomed outside the church in a very long time. 

While he passed in front of a glass vitrine, he could see his eye color a little greened in joy or whatever he may call this, as it's quite rare to feel it he couldn't describe. His heart, if there's one yet, was putting a beat he could dance along and it makes the ghoul smile to himself while he got at the Church's backdoor. He oppened it using his Keys and then got at the backyard. 

There was a peaceful feeling in this Garden, full of roses and some bonsai trees around a small pound, which is Multi favorite place to read or just chill. Also, there are two statues: one of Lilith and one of Lucifer, of course. Their marble eyes looking at each other. He smirked when he saw one of Dewdrop's offer to Lilith so he could find a perfect woman – it's a stupid joke that Aether did, saying that Dew could get a woman that shows up anytime he wants to fuck by offering seven red roses to Lilith every Saturday night. 

It never happened though, but he keep doing it. 

Multi walked through the Garden, breathing this sweet and calm air, then got in the ghouls' room. Aether, Mountain and Dewdrop came to hug him as he entered. Mountain gave him a beer and offered a sit to watch Cumulus and Cirrus, the ghoulettes, playing Mortal Kombat 9. The other ghouls were frantically cheering and laughing at bad jokes as always. Multi took off his hoodie down and sit besides Dew, who looked at him and turned his head to the side. 

Yes, it's a terrible and vicious habit to have. 

"Swiss..." Dew said, in a suspicious tone. 

"What?" Multi looked at him with a confused look.

"You're smelling like a fucking flower mixed to goat barbecue." Dew smirked, inhaling Multi's scent closely. "Rain, come here, smell that!" 

Rain literally ran to smell Multi's arm, which Multi pulled sharply.

"Hey man, what that fuck?" Multi laughed. 

"Dew is right, you are smelling like a fucking lavender flower." Rain said giving emphasis at the 'are'. "Were have you been this whole time, you little bastard?"

Rain's eyes got bigger and he covered his mouth, faking an incredulous reaction. 

"No way, you met a virgin and didn't even consider to call us!" 

They both laughed and Multi sipped from his beer, feeling his cheeks warm.

"It's not what it looks like," Multi said, looking away from Rain, who could feel the others emotions when got eyes fixed. 

"Well, that's what I said when Aether found me with his girlfriend last time" Fire sipped his beer and smirk. 

"But you fucked her, you skinny bitch!" Aether said between his chuckles. Although this things happened often, the ghouls never get angry with each other; they know no human will last as much as them, and all they have in this eternal life is each other. 

They are like brothers, share things and girlfriends almost everytime. The Golden rule was: "If you don't want to share, warn us before anything". And works pretty well. 

"Well, at least his got someone to see outside these walls. I'm sick of looking at Dew's face all day long!" Mountain said. 

"We all got the same masks, you dumbass!" Dew looked confused to him and then laugh. 

Multi put his hands on this sweatshirt pockets, feeling the receipt paper touching his hands. He calmly took it and looked at the words, feeling his heart a bit warm.

Olivia Tildeman – 5581448951019

Áurea Tower, 606. 

_Olivia_.

He suddenlly remembered her glowing, dark eyes and the way she lightly open her mouth when looked closer to his mask, not fearing or judging him, but looking with admiration. 

Multi couldn't concentrate at the game and got beat up when he played with Aether, so he said his goodnights to the others and walked to his bedroom. He changed to a comfy white pajamas and layed at his bed, taking his cellphone and looking to the receipt with Olivia's phone number.

It was a simple room, having a wood single bed close to the wall, a wardrobe and a desk with some books, a table lamp and papers on. Multi used to help Cardinal Copia with his paperwork, translating some books and teaching the newcomers the Church's history, specially new ghouls, since he was a "mix of everything and a little more", as Papa III used to say.

Being a multi ghoul gives him multiple advantages, if he can call like this, and had a little bit of all the ghouls characteristics and powers: warm and talkative, as a Fire ghoul; still and precise, as an Earth ghoul; curative and careful, as an Aether ghoul; and intense, energic as a Water ghoul - the one he could relate more. His specie is quite rare. In his whole life, Multi only known four or five multi ghouls, but they usually stay in Hell more than "upstairs", as they call the world above them. 

But also gives a lot of responsabilities and existencial crises, even though his friends always said he's very special and loved by them. Being a mix of everything made him feel a mix of things he often can not describe and it usually make him feel anxious, nervous and confused as he did not understand his own feelings.

Multi's watch bipped, marking the midnight. 

And he's anxious now, thinking of being involved again with a human, as he look to a scrap piece of paper in one hand and his cellphone in the another.

\---- 

After the strange visitor desapeared in the dark corridors, Olivia ran to her couch and pulled the blanket over her body, feeling an eletric pulse flowing through her entire being and her heart beating faster. 

_Multi_. _Or Swiss._

It was his nickname for sure, but it felt like a sweet candy when she called this name rolling in her tongue and a smile showed up.

She could smelll his scent yet.

His cologne was something a bit citric, she wonder? Or sweet? Or maybe a woody fragrance? Olivia could not describe, but she could see a bit of every good smell she ever smelled in her whole life when she closed her eyes. 

She could remember the vanilla flowers at her backyard, when she played at the grass with her parentes back in Mexico. She could feel her mom's latte being done at the kitchen while she read a good book in a rainy day. She could smell the ocean scent as the waves make her body follow the tide. 

And Olivia could feel something growing hotter inside her that made her gasp and open her eyes again.

"God, forgive me!" She quickly made the signal of the Holy Cross and got up to breath some fresh air from the window.

Olivia couldn't help but think about him and where he could be now. It's been almost five months since she felt another one's touch and presence, or actually had fun while dinner. It's been two days since the last call Olivia had with her fiancé, and hear another one voice is a relief. And she still remember his smile disguised behind his mask. 

_In fact, how can I be so mad to the point of feeling comfortable with someone whose face I don't even know, as I didn't saw it?_

She tried to focus on her work but barely write half of a text. Olivia rubbed her eyes behind the glasses and sighed.

All she could think about was his mesmerizing eyes, even she couldn't remeber which color they were. Olivia got flashes of the dinner where his eyes were brown, then a little red and almost purple sometimes. She may be alucinating though, right? There's no way to be possible have multiple eyes colors. 

Olivia looked her cell phone, hoping for a message from Kyle, but he never send one, so she decided to lit a candle and pray.

"My Saint Catherine of Alexandria, forgive me for the sinful thoughts I had. I ask you to guide me to the paths of your wisdom and that God be always by my side. If it is not the Lord's will, may Multi don't show up for nothing more than got the money and so I can dedicate myself to work. Amen." She sighed and stood up, going to her bedroom with her tablet. 

Olivia tried to keep writing, but she got herself looking to her cell phone screen every five minutes. Once she gave up this, Olivia laid down looking to her open window. The moonlight invaded her bedroom, covering almost all of her face. When she was younger she used to believe that the moon could listen her stories, and that's why she decided to be a Journalist and writer. The moon never told her to dress like this or that, nor said what she could do or not. 

Olivia felt hugged by the moonlight and all the guilty she was feeling just vanished away leaving heart, once heavy, light and peaceful. She felt her eyes slowly closing, her breathing become more peaceful and-

_Bzzz-bzzz._

"What the-" She almost jumped at her cell phone vibration.

[12:34am] "Hey Olivia, it's Multi/Swiss here :) Just passing to thank you again for your kindness, I owe you one for the fantastic food and company.

ps: i dont know how you prefer to call me yet haha" 

Her eyes got wide and her heart warmed up as she imagined him actually laughing. What should I answer? 

_Wait. Should I answer anyway?_

Olivia bite her lower lip thinking about it. Even being a writer, she couldn't find words to type and she played with her thumbs in the air. With a racing heart, she finally typed the message and send it without thinking twice.

[12:36am] "Hey Multi/Swiss! You're totally welcome, I did my best clicking at icons in my cell phone to buy this fantastic food 

ps: I guess I didn't decided yet"

Her eyes wandering over his message once more. She remembered how his smooth accent spoke her name some hours ago. His profile photo was a black background with a silver mask like his drawn in the middle, and a symbol that seemed to be a mix of five other logos right below the mask.

[12:38am] Multi/Swiss: "Oh, did I woke you up? I'm sorry if I did"

[12:38am] Olivia: "I was almost sleeping, but there's no problem"

[12:39am] Multi/Swiss: "This is the second time in less than 12 hours that I disturb you, it's my record lol" 

She smiled as she typed another message. 

[12:40am] Olivia: "Dont say that, I'm glad you send me a message :)"

Ok, it was proper to a young, engaged woman to say? 

[12:41am] Multi/Swiss: "well, in this case I can say you made my night a bit brighter."

_Ok, change the subject, Olivia! Change it change it change it-_

[12:41am] Olivia: "How was your church thing by the way? If you dont mind to tell me, of course."

He took a bit more to answer now. Olivia felt butterflies dancing in her stomach and something seemed so wrong in this that she thought about stop this and go to sleep after a complete Rosary pray. 

But also felt so good that all her sleep mood just gone. 

[12:56am] Multi/Swiss: "Well, I just had to meet some of my colleagues, we didn't played or anything. It was cool tho. And you, Olivia? Tell me about your day."

_Oh. my. God._   
_A complete strange is asking me about my day, what I'm supposed to do?_

[12:57am] Multi/Swiss: "If you don't mind to tell me, of course. No pressure :) "

[1am] Olivia: "I just stay home all day, actually dont have much to tell. Except for our dinner, of course."

[1:01am] Multi/Swiss: "How long have you been locked there?"  
[1:01am] Multi/Swiss: "wait, when was the last time you walked outside?lol"

[1:02am] Olivia: "Lincoln is the president yet?"

[1:02am] Multi/Swiss: "lol"

And he sent a gif of a cat laughing and falling to the ground. Then they talked about cats and how they could fit almost every internet meme and he asked about how she feels being new around this neighborhood, also offered help to anything she need. She also asked about him and he answered shortly, almost running from some subjects so Olivia understood that he deserves the right to don't answer every question she make. Multi was very respectful and didn't asked her personal questions, so she treated him the same way.

They lost the track of time and she could feel her eyes closing, her cell phone falling from her hand and hit her nose several times.

[2:30am] Multi/Swiss: "Olivia, I'm going to sleep. It would be rude from me to fall asleep and leave you talking alone."  
[2:30am] Multi/Swiss: "Goodnight, Olivia. Hope to see you soon :)"

She smiled to herself, hugging her blankets as it could feel her joy through the tight hug. On the inside, Olivia felt that was wrong saying that she was hoping to see him again too. They just met a few hours ago, he's probably saying about the money and not specifically to see her again. 

But the guilty feeling wasn't there at all, what felt strange to Olivia, since she learned that almost everything was wrong and she was always skating on thin ice her entire life.

She was pure or evil, there is no middle therm.

[2:32am] Olivia: "Goodnight :) We'll see each other soon, I just need to finish some work"

Olivia got nervous for some strange reason when she was closing the application, then and a notification on her screen caught her attention. 

[12h40am] Kyle: "Oli? You're awake?"  
[12h50am] Kyle: "Oli?"  
[12h40am] Kyle: "Oli???"  
[1h40am] Kyle: "Goonight then." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ;) See ya


End file.
